Xena: The Fanfic Collection
by LordAvatarII
Summary: Based on the hit television series, Xena: Warrior Princess, created by John Schulian and Robert Tapert, The FanFic Collection contains five original short stories and poems, which explore the past, present, and future of the legendary Warrior Princess.
1. The High Priest Of Hera

**The High Priest Of Hera**

It was a warm summers morning, the air was humid and there was a rustling from the trees as a slight breeze washed over them. The birds chirped and the bees buzzed. Heading down the old dusty dirt path was Xena and her friend Gabrielle. They were heading to a small village for a friends birthday.

"I can't wait to surprise, Lexia," said Gabrielle cheerfully. "This party is going to be a great way to relax."

"I know what you mean," Xena smiled. "I can't wait to sit back with an ale and have nothing to worry about."

They walked on further down the dirt path taking in the scene. It was quiet and peaceful, not a soul in sight. The path bent around a great pond and when they got back onto the straight and narrow path, they bumped into a man selling fast-food from a cart. "Hello there my friends," he said excitedly. "Can I interest you in my great foods? The finest around these parts."

"I know what you mean," Xena smiled. "I can't wait to sit back with an ale and have nothing to worry about."

They walked on further down the dirt path taking in the scene. It was quiet and peaceful, not a soul in sight. The path bent around a great pond and when they got back onto the straight and narrow path, they bumped into a man selling fast-food from a cart. "Hello there my friends," he said excitedly. "Can I interest you in my great foods? The finest around these parts."

"I could eat," Gabrielle said, holding her grumbling stomach. "What do you have for us?

"Well I have Kebabs, fish sticks among other tasty treats," he smiled, showing his slightly yellowed teeth. "Go on give something a try."

Xena walked over to the cart and stood by Gabrielle who was looking at all of the food on offer. "Gods be, this stuff stinks," Xena whispered.

"I know, but I'm starving," she pointed to a meat piece that was hanging above a small fire. "I'll take some of that on a nice bit of bread."

"Excellent choice, my dear, you won't regret it." he turned and prepared her food.

"Aren't you having anything, Xena?"

"No Gabrielle, I'm not hungry."

The man turned back and handed the food to Gabrielle. She grabbed it and immediately tore into it. She ate it so fast that she could barely taste it. She turned to Xena, who was staring in another direction. "What's the matter, Xena?" she asked.

"Hurry up and eat that," she said with urgency. "There's smoke rising from the town ahead."

"What?" Gabrielle asked as she dropped her food. "That's Lexia's town, let's go now!"

They both began to run to their friends' town. "Hey wait, you haven't paid for that yet!" the man shouted, but before long they had both disappeared from view. "I should get the money first…"

After half an hour of sprinting down the dirt path, they arrived at their friends' town. The smoke was thick and black as the night. It hung to the place like a cool mist on a cold winters morning. Xena and Gabrielle walked around looking for any survivors. "Split up and see what you can find," Xena said. "I'll go see who is responsible for this massacre. And I have a good idea who it is!"

Gabrielle nodded and walked off to look for wounded survivors. Xena walked in the opposite direction and surveyed the utter destruction. She walked around, but she saw no survivors, only charred remains were all but left. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation in her body, her skin seemed to want to crawl off. "I know you're here, Ares!" she shouted. "I can smell your stink!"

Suddenly a flash appeared and a large heavy built figure emerged. "It always amazes me, Xena, how you know when I'm near," Ares said.

"You make my skin crawl," she growled. "Did you do this? Are you the reason for this peaceful town being destroyed?!"

Ares walked away and inhaled the foul air. "No I did not destroy this town," he murmured. "But you're right to think it was because of another God."

"Who?"

Ares bent down and picked something up. "Here's a clue," he handed her a feather of a peacock. "I'd check out the temple of Hera if you want to find the culprits." He walked off and in another flash of light, he was gone.

"Xena!" Gabrielle shouted. "There's nobody left alive! I think Ares has something to do with this!"

"No, it wasn't, Ares,"

"How do you know that for sure?"

Xena turned to face Gabrielle and held out the peacock feather. "It was, Hera!"

"Why? Why would she do this to all of these people?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out."

"Good, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to find the temple of Hera and ask a few priests what caused this!"

"I remember where it is. It's about two miles away."

"Let's go."

Back on the old dirt path, they headed north towards the temple. Storm clouds gathered above their heads, but that didn't seem to slow them down. The fury they both felt was of equal strength to the power of the Gods themselves. Along the road they were both silent, listening to the clouds roll and begin to thunder.

After an hour of walking, they arrived at the Temple. The skies had just opened up as they reached the Temple doors, as they opened them and walked inside, thunder struck the ground.

As they entered the largest part of the Temple, they were greeted by a mass of priest, but these priests were not friendly towards them. Some scowled, some spat and some hissed. "Go to Hades!" Gabrielle spat, holding her staff in fighting position.

"We're here to find out…" Xena began.

"We know why you are here, Xena Warrior Princess!" a dark cloaked figure shouted. "You want to know why your friends' town was destroyed."

Xena sensed something in the air. She pulled out her sword and grabbed her Chakram. "Who did it, Priest?!" she bellowed.

The priests laughed. "It was us," they said in unison. "Now put down your weapons or be destroyed!"

Gabrielle looked at Xena and shook her head in defiance. Xena looked back and winked. "Why did you kill those innocent people?" Gabrielle questioned. "They did nothing wrong to anyone!"

"I received a glorious vision from the great Goddess Hera," the cloaked figure replied, laughing as he did so. "She warned me of the evils that were in that town. Beneath the smiles there was evil, beneath the laughter was sadness, beneath the joy there was sorrow. I killed that town and was rewarded."

"I'm tired of listening to this," Xena raged.

"Me too," Gabrielle confirmed.

Xena unleashed her devastating Chakram upon the priests. It flew through the air cutting the throats of the priests. Gabrielle rushed into the fight waving her staff around and knocking priests to the ground. Xena sounded her battle-cry and jumped into the midst of the priests grabbing her Chakram from the air before she released it once again.

"Kill them both!" the priests yelled.

The Chakram whizzed around slashing at the lesser priests. Xena's sword slashed and decapitated a few more priests. She turned to grab her Chakram from the air, but the cloaked priest had already plucked it from the air.

"I forgot to mention, Hera, in her mighty wisdom, granted me powers." and he threw the Chakram towards Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, get down," Xena shouted.

Gabrielle hit the ground and Xena ran to he grabbing the Chakram inches away from Gabrielle's head. When she turned to face the priests, all but one had fled the building. The cloaked priest was stood still at the altar. "Now you will see the face of the High Priest of Hera." he chuckled, removing his cloak. "Now you will see the face of a new half God."

Once the cloak was removed, Xena and Gabrielle could see a twisted and disfigured face and body. His eyes were as black as Greek oil, his teeth looked as sharp and jagged as a shark and his skin was grey. Xena looked at Gabrielle. "You stay down, this is between me and him!"

She rose to her feet masterfully and raised her sword. "Come and get me," she taunted. "If you're so powerful now, come to me."

The High Priest accepted her invitation and met her in the middle of the room. The walked around each other, sizing up their targets. Without warning, the High Priest slashed out with his talon-like fingers. Xena stepped back. "You'll have to do better than that." she laughed.

He ran at her clumsily and she dodged him and slashed at his unprotected back. It bled profusely, however, that did not stop him. He rushed towards her again and managed to bite her on the arm. It bled, but she didn't seem to care. "Xena, are you alright?" Gabrielle cried out as she got to her feet. "I can help!"

Gabrielle ran to Xena's aid and whacked the beast on the back of his head with her staff. The blow knocked him to the floor, but he rose quickly and effortlessly. He grabbed Gabrielle by the throat and lifted her off her feet. Xena brought down her sword and cut off the beasts arm. Gabrielle fell to the floor with his hand stuck around her neck. The beast fell back clutching his stump, screaming in agony.

Xena saw that her foe was now distracted and pulled her Chakram off her belt. She threw it with all of her might, it shot through the air and into the beast's throat. It decapitated him completely. The head fell to the ground with a thud. Its body followed soon afterwards. Xena walked over to Gabrielle, who was still struggling with the severed arm attached to her neck and pulled it off.

Xena lifted Gabrielle of the ground. "Come on, let's get away from this mess," she said.

"I'm right behind you, Xena," Gabrielle smiled. "What's next after all of this?"

"We take our fight to Hera," she growled.

As they walked through the great doors of the Temple, the sun shone through the rain clouds and the world looked and felt a much safe place to live.


	2. Xena: A Poem

Xena, warrior princess, beautiful, strong, and wise,

Defending the weak, with lovely Gabrielle by your side.

A bond that proved to be more than friends,

So close, so sweet, to the very end.

The battles you fought against myth and man,

Always working to defeat Ares plans.

He always thought he could conquer your heart,

But we know that was Gabrielle's from the very start.

Fighting giants and gods, treacherous and bad,

Evil never had a chance when you two became mad.

Joining your strengths in eloquent fashion,

Just holding back your incredible passion.

But when you chose to finally relax,

Joining each other in a hot steamy bath,

It was hard to hide what you felt inside,

As you let your guard down, but not your pride.

Your zest for life and defeating evil gods,

Give us pause for reflection and give you applause.

So as you raise your sword and take your stand,

We honour you, Xena, we'll always be your fans.


	3. Brother In Arms

Hercules paced back and forth in his hut. It was late in the afternoon the sun was high in the sky. Around him were the clanging of training swords and the whinnying of impatient horses. Everything was running as smooth as usual. Except for one thing, Xena wasn't back yet. This morning was supposed to be the latest day Xena would be out on her quest. Since she wasn't back, Hercules began to worry. He began to think the worst. What if Ares had found her and captured her? Or worse? Hercules forcefully pushed away those thoughts.

Determined to have faith in his dear friend, Hercules pushed aside the openings of his hut to survey Xena's troops. After all, she had left him in charge when she departed. Looking around, it seemed the warriors around him paid no attention that their leader was missing. Perhaps they didn't notice she'd been gone for so long. He didn't want to cause alarm but he thought he might want to tell them all to be on high alert.

Suddenly, the noise in the camp swelled. Hercules's eyes immediately snapped up, scanning for threats. No one seemed in a panic. Scanning the horizon, relief overcame Hercules's body.

Riding on her horse was Xena and a triumphant smile on her face. Next, to her, Gabrielle looking just as prideful. Hercules met with them and offered a hand to help Xena. As usual, she did not take it and hopped off her horse herself, but he always offered anyway. Hercules called for someone to take the horses and prepare a meal.

"Hercules, thank you again for watching over my warriors while Gabrielle and I were away," Xena said. She and Gabrielle had just finished telling the story of their quest over their meal. Afterwards, Gabrielle had run off to the tell the story to anyone who would listen as well as show off their spoils.

While Hercules always enjoyed hearing Xena's feats, he felt a pang of longing to go with her and fight alongside her. He also couldn't help but feel jealous that she and Gabrielle got to go off together without him. Not that he minded caring for her warriors, they were some of the most loyal and brave people on earth.

"It was the least I could do, it was an honour, really." he insisted.

"You are the only one I would trust besides Gabrielle to lead my warriors if something were to happen to me."

An overwhelming sense of awe and pride settled over him, "truly you flatter me, Xena."

Xena stood, "I do not. I'm simply telling the truth. I've come to think of you as not just a brother in arms but a dear friend as well. If I were to flatter you I'd say you're better than me at fighting which you simply are not." she smiled coyly.

Hercules's felt another pang of emotions but held them in as he smiled at Xena and stood as well, looking down at her. Xena met his gaze and offered him her arm. They grasped forearms, a silent kinship between them. Hercules couldn't help but gaze into her eyes, it was as if he was being pulled into a trap. His whole body tingled with excitement and fear for reasons beyond him. The pull between them reached its height.

A bloodcurdling scream suddenly pierced through them both. Xena instantly drew her sword and ran out of the hut, Hercules not far behind.

The warriors were now in a panic and it was not hard to see what the problem was. Tearing through the camp was a large monster. It almost resembled a dog, but there was something so wrong about it. Its body was disfigured and its fangs seemed far too big for its mouth. It carelessly swatted away any warrior that tried to attack it. It looked as if it was searching for something. Something clicked in the back of Hercules' mind and he took a sharp intake of breath.

Xena looked at him. "You know this monster?"

"No, but I know who sent it," he grimaced, "It's here for me. It was my half brother who sent it, Ares." The second he spoke his half brother's name the creature swivelled its big head at Hercules. Its eyes glinted with blood-lust and malice. It let out a growl that seemed to shake the ground. It began to take slow steps toward him. Most of the warriors were gone and Hercules spotted Gabrielle helping anyone potentially injured.

Xena instantly got into a fighting stance, her sword up and ready. "Why would he send a monster to attack just you?"

"It's better if I explained later, for now, let's kill this miserable creature."

Xena nodded and they both ran at the creature. It easily swatted them away with its massive forepaws. Hercules had the wind knocked from him and struggled to get up. He saw Xena swiping away at the beast's muzzle. She was quick and agile, far more so than he, but the beast was able to dodge each blow she attempted. Hercules quickly came to her aid and together they attacked. Even with her speed and his strength combined, the beast seemed to dodge blow after blow. Hercules managed to slice at his paw but the second he did, it sealed up. This creature's attention was more towards Hercules but it was still able to effortlessly defend itself against Xena. He wasn't sure how long they could keep it up but he was sure they couldn't last much longer. The creature seemed impossible to defeat and he was actually beginning to grow tired. He glanced at Xena, covered in sweat. Her eyes were determined but Hercules could see the strength was sapping in her swing. Ares seemed to finally send out a creature that was a match against both he and Xena. Once again it swiped towards Hercules and this time, its claws raked down his arm. Hercules felt the warm blood began to gush down his arm.

"Hercules," Xena called to him suddenly, "I have an idea. But I need you to distract it. Can you do that?"

Hercules swallowed the burning pain in his arm and gripped his sword tighter. He gave Xena a tight nod. Xena smiled back and instantly ducked under the beast. It began to go after her but Hercules struck it on the nose. The beast snarled and turned back to its main target. It reared up and roared, spittle flying from its mouth in every direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Xena crawling on the beast's back. Determination swelled through him and he once again swiped at the beast. It landed back on all fours and the ground shook, shaking Hercules and almost caused Xena to fall off, but she held fast. As he fought the monster, Xena had managed to tie a noose around its neck with a rope. She met eyes with Hercules and he understood her plan. She held tight onto the rope and jumped down. The noose tightened around the doglike monster's neck. She pulled tighter. Instinctively it pulled back. Xena dug her heels into the ground.

"Hercules, now!" she yelled through gritted teeth.

Hercules raised his sword above his head and with all his strength, brought it down in the beast's neck. He had to do that several times, but finally, the monster's head rolled off. Their breath was ragged and it seemed they could both barely stand, but they shared a victory shout before Hercules gave into exhaustion.

"I never thanked you properly for saving my life. That monster was after me and you could have easily followed Gabrielle in making sure your warriors were safe. And if it weren't for your quick thinking, I never would have been able to kill that monster." Hercules said later that night after he was patched up.

Xena had come into his hut to check on him. She sat on his bed and smiled slightly.

"And leave a fellow brother in arms to fend for himself? I could never."

"Again, thank you."

"Don't mention it. You know, you never told me why Ares sent the monster after you."

Hercules struggled but sat up. Once again, he was caught in Xena's captivating eyes.

"My half brother is…aware you and I are…friends and that we've been together often. I suppose he's jealous or scared of our alliance. A few weeks ago he warned me to stay away from you but I didn't listen. He must have sent the monster as retaliation. I probably should have warned you, but I didn't think Ares would actually do something. I'm sorry."

To Hercules's surprise, she smiled at him. "Don't be Hercules. If Ares wants to send a thousand monsters our way, let him. I quite like fighting by your side."

"And I, yours, Xena." he sputtered.

"Then it's agreed," she offered her hand to him.

"Ah, yes." he took her forearm once more.

Instead of shaking, as he expected, Xena surprised him when she pecked him on the lips. She let go of his arm and stood. She had a triumphant but easy smile on her lips.

"Rest well, Hercules."

And she left him, with a huge smile on his face, and warmth in his heart.


	4. Sun That Reflects

Xena raises her sword above her head

As high as the Sun that reflects the fury from its blade,

She levels it down on the puny armour of

The naïve foe who dared to challenge her.

He grunts and falls into the lush field,

His body flops on the ground like Xena's hair hitting the back of neck

As she swiftly turns and grabs her Chakram.

Gabby smirks, Admiring how Xena can make busting heads look so beautiful.

"Watch out, Gabby!"

Joxer the Mighty screams from behind the safety

Of an oak tree that stands stronger than he ever could be.

Gabby swiftly swings her little stick into the sternum of the last attacker.

He falls down next to his comrade.

This is just another day's work.


	5. Joxer & The Bard

Joxer and Gabby sitting in a tree,

Joxer smiling filled with glee,

Gabby sat across from him curiously.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Joxer's cheeks began to blush,

Gabby felt a strange, sudden rush,

Joxer got the urge to move over and touch,

Gabby's knee felt a quiver,

As Joxer ran his hand towards her nether.

Joxer moved closer,

Placing one hand on her shoulder, He moved in for a kiss,

Gabby's sweet lips glistened in the light,

She wasn't going to put up a fight.

As they kissed in the tree,

The Nymphs danced merrily,

As the scene turned scarily,

Joxer began to scream,

As he realised, all was but a dream.


End file.
